zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jedimasterlink
Send in the Clones Warning: --AuronKaizer ''' 18:09, May 7, 2011 (UTC) So I noticed. I've already made a mental note to keep a close eye on these guys. Jedimasterlink (talk) 02:33, May 8, 2011 (UTC) :Indeed, wouldn't want this to escalate into some large-scale struggle. A... war of clones, you might say. --AuronKaizer ' 02:47, May 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Eh, as long as nobody gives some power-hungry bureaucrat Caesar-esque emergency powers, I think we'll be fine. And obviously I'm not referring to any bureaucrat in particular. Jedimasterlink (talk) 02:55, May 8, 2011 (UTC) :::Lolz. Also, just throwing this out there, but definitely not liking the cloning of Moblin slayer and yourself...weird stuff. Hopefully these people (or maybe one person, given the fact that both Moblin slayer AND you have been cloned) aren't the type who think by having a similar name they can dupe us into giving them power or something >.> -'Minish Link' ::::Yeah, I can't remember where I saw this, but "cloning" is one of those tactics certain breeds of trolls like to use. Funny that someone would clone Moblin slayer, though, he hasn't been active for who knows how long. Jedimasterlink (talk) 03:20, May 8, 2011 (UTC) My korkri monkey theroy if youve played twilight princess you have seen the monkeys my i have a theroy that is the monkeys from TP is are the korkri children from OOT 1st peice of evedeince is that the monkey with the flower in her hair has the korkri symbol on his arm. And the 2and one is that the monkeys from TP now there way around the forest temple preety good because i beleive the forest temple is actully the dead deku tree. hmm i wonder why. 3rd the briges from the korkri forest rezemble the briges from TP in the forest temple . --Jonjxj (talk) 22:09, June 2, 2011 (UTC) tell me what you think --Jonjxj (talk) 22:10, June 2, 2011 (UTC) i got the info from youtube user name madebyshady. --Jonjxj (talk) 22:27, June 2, 2011 (UTC) E3 Just a random question: How do i see E3 live on the internet? /\/\r.6r33|\| |-|@T (talk) 16:05, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. i found it on ign. /\/\r.6r33|\| |-|@T (talk) 16:24, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Four Swords DSi/Zelda HD tech demo What do you suggest we do to cover ''Four Swords DSi (free game coming to DSiWare this september) and Zelda HD, a tech demo for Wii U? I dunno if you heard about them both but yeah. -'Minish Link' 17:16, June 7, 2011 (UTC) IRC Just in case you're interested, Jazzi and I are both on the IRC currently, just hanging around; keep in mind I'm only going to be here for a little while, though. -'Minish Link' 17:48, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Vandal How's it going? There's a about and you're the most recently online admin. Thanks.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 02:37, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Vandal (Again) , and once again you're the most recently on. In this edit s/he changed the "L" at the end of Dethl to an uppercase "I", which are identical in the font our pages display in >( l I ). A lot more sophisticated vandalism than something like replacing the entire page with the name of a certain organ, but still not bellow our radar. Thanks for the adminafying.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 20:04, June 29, 2011 (UTC) IRC Hey, if you wanna join us, it'd be cool. Cool. This is cool. — Jazzi Ports vs. Re-releases Speedy rename Seems like the proper moment to bring up Talk:Bait page which needs to be renamed. Proper moment because this image also needs to be renamed thus abolishing that category for the moment. Oni Link 00:46, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Great. That's been there a while, such things useually don't stick around that long. I've already changed all the links, only the opening on the page remains though the page itself could probably do with using the name a bit more. Either way I'm going to sleep now, until tomorrow. Oni Link 00:55, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Vandal Good morning, or evening, or whatever it is in your area/on your schedule. is one of those odd vandals who suck all the coding and punctuation out of a page, which sucks, so please perform a Jedi ban trick accordingly. Thanks.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 09:12, August 15, 2011 (UTC) :You get to ban a second herping and derping about! It's like getting two fortunes in your fortune cookie! or something... Thanks for the help.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 11:10, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks!! } }} Image Deletion I can't make head or tails of the recent image mess, but this image definitely needs to go, and then this one can be renamed. Thanks for handling all the image stuff, I'm running on no sleep and was struggling fix it and there was apparently fan art and all that odd stuff, so I'm glad you arrived to clear things up.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 04:26, August 27, 2011 (UTC) strange i get most pics on GOOGLE. PS--hi (talk) 04:51, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Vandal or somethings Would you or another admin please delete this page and treat the accordingly? Thanks. C ya later, I really need to be unconscious now.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 05:17, August 27, 2011 (UTC) :I've taken care of both the page and vandal. No need to worry about it now, Jedi! - McGillivray227 05:29, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Heads up to this edit. – ''Jäzz '' 14:59, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Vandal? Without questioning your judgement as admin or anything, I'd like to point out that this guy might just have been under the impression that personal opinions can be placed in articles, not vandalizing. That was how I interpreted it when I saw the edit, anyway. Do what you will. -'Isdrak ' 04:58, September 3, 2011 (UTC) :That may be the case sometimes, but just randomly inserting "lol!" or something similarly nonsensical doesn't look like a personal opinion at all to me. There may be a very, very slim chance he/she just thought the glitch was funny, but regardless, he/she should have known better. Jedimasterlink (talk) 05:03, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Temple of Courage That was, actually, mine. I ALWAYS forget to put my signature on it, so I moved it to the User section, and added a half point to the half point I already had. EDIT: like, for example. I did here :\ --Amythistfire (talk) 16:11, September 5, 2011 (UTC) I DID already vote! --Amythistfire (talk) 16:16, September 5, 2011 (UTC) (I remembered this time!) So can I change it back? Or will you? EDTI: GRRR! --Amythistfire (talk) 16:25, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Meh, I don't thing we need to. If it was the winning vote, but he one by 2 points, so I'll just restore my anonymous vote. --Amythistfire (talk) 23:59, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Questions! Hey, I want to help out around here. I am VERY good with HTML and Wiki commands. Please just leave a message on my talk pages of things I can help out with. Thankz. --KingFredrick VI (talk) :/* No Comment */ – ''Jäzz '' 20:25, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Japanese Names What, is it wrong to add the Japanese names for Poe Sisters and Composer Brothers? I mean, all major characters/bosses and heavily recurring enemies have kanji/romaji. Yatanogarasu 05:38, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Then can I add for important items like Master Sword or popular/highly recurring ones like Biggoron's Sword? Yatanogarasu (Talk) 06:22, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Message hi i'm legendoflinkandzelda i'm new to Zeldapedia and i am just wondering... What is your fav legend of zelda? My one is ocarina of time and i have play flute for 6 years and i can play all the ocarina of time songs. Thank you for writing back. I love the Majora Mask as well and yes i play the specifically. i have play the clarinet for 1 year and went on to play flute. And l also play 12 hole ocarina and play the same song on my flute. My fav item is the Bow of Light and the guitar of waves Visual Mode This wiki doesn't have visual mode.I was wondering if you could add it back because my computer doesn't work with source.I can't add any videos or do anything correctly.My preview button doesn't work either.Please at visual mode back.I can't add templates or anything. 02:25, October 30, 2011 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure visual mode is an Oasis-skin-exclusive function, and my preference is the Monobook skin. So if we ever had it, I wouldn't know it, much less how to bring it back. Maybe is that you aren't yet used to the source mode functions, rather than your computer? Jedimasterlink (talk) 04:20, October 30, 2011 (UTC)